monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion Girl/Scarlet
Scarlet is a friendly Scorpion Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Hora, you can have this. Does it have many uses?" (+1 Gold Needle) “Hora, you can have this. If you use it in the desert it will stir up a sand cloud." (+1 Green Wind Stone) “Seems I can't just leave you alone, can I? Take this money." (+625G) “Will you give me some antidote grass? I often get poisoned by the centipedes." (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “You obediently gave it to me. Do you have some ulterior motive?" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Then my present to you is deadly poison." “Will you give me some money? I try not to attack peddlers to much." (Give 375G?) *Yes - “You obediently gave it to me. Do you have some ulterior motive?" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Then my present to you is deadly poison." *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, but you have no money. You must not attack peddlers either." “Will you give me some sausage? I'm a little hungry." (Give her the Sausage?) *Yes - “You obediently gave it to me. Do you have some ulterior motive?" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Then my present to you is deadly poison." “We often fight the Centipede Girls for territory. Their outer shell is tough, sometimes my stinger does not get through.” “The desert is really easy to live in. I wonder if a better paradise exists?" “Eating meat or drinking bodily fluids, those are the kind of meals I have." “My race does not have intercourse. We collect semen with our tails and inject it into our uterus." “If you travel the desert, also be careful of regular scorpions. The ridiculous sting of a scorpion can even defeat monsters." “I do not eat human meat... I just like to toy with them. I have ways of playing with men and women... Fufuu." “Our tails and pincers can be used as weapons. An insect's whole body is a weapon and our skin itself is our armor." “I was kicked by an Ostrich Girl yesterday, my hips are still sore. Harpies are supposed to be fragile, how are they a physical type?" “Once this battle is over, I wonder if I should go relax in the oasis? There is a healing spot over there." “Here the intense sunlight can be tough, even for a scorpion. That's if I don't fill up on your fluids, fufufuu..." “I am the assassin of the desert. Will you let me hear you beg for your life?" *I won't beg for my life! - “Fufuu, that's fine. Making that kind of man submit is fun as well." *He-Help me! - “Yes... Scream louder for me." *Oahhhh! - “What kind of scream is that? It's kinda creepy." (-5 Affinity) *You will be the one begging for your life - “Wh-What pride and confidence! ...My heart fluttered." (+10 Affinity) “The Centipede Girls are our natural enemies. You guys hate centipedes more than scorpions too, right?" *I hate centipedes - “So we can get along... Shall we give those centipedes a beating together?" (+10 Affinity) *I like centipedes - “We won't be able to get along... So I'll settle this quickly!" (-5 Affinity) *I can't tell the difference between scorpions and centipedes - “Are you blind? Here, take this." (+1 Eye Drops) “Where do you think my semen sucking hole is?" *In your crotch - “That part only contains my genitals, it is not used for sucking semen.” *In your body - “My body does not have that capability. I am not a sea dweller, so it is only natural." *In the tip of your tail - “Yeah, it is usually a stinger... But it can quickly widen into a pleasurable semen sucking hole." (+10 Affinity) “I cannot handle moist places. Naturally the desert is heaven for me." *It is heaven - “Fufuu, right? Now behave and I will lead you to heaven." (+10 Affinity) *It is hell - “So it can't be helped... Then go to the real hell from now on!" (-5 Affinity) *It is purgatory - “Purgatory? What is that? That doesn't sound very nice." “The Queen insect has not been decided by any means. Of the three candidate I'll name, who is the most qualified?" *The Queen Ant. - “She is the most respected, and she has numerous Ant Girl subordinates... But it seems like she is hanging out in a human country right now." *The Spider Princess - “She is the most capable when it comes to combat... But she is too cruel, she is not the type to be queen." *The Queen Roach - “The leader of the cockroaches? She has completely given in to greed, I can only picture her as a disgrace." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I want to sting something. Please take me with you so I don't damage the castle." With Gaa: Gaa: "Gaa..." Scarlet: "Ah! There's a crocodile?! I have to sting it so it doesn't bite me..." Gaa: *Yawn* Scarlet: "Sneakyyy... Sneakyyy..." Gaa: *Chomp* Scarlet: "Ahhhh! It bit my taiiiil!!" With Jillian: Scarlet: "I want to be a mechanical scorpion too..." Jillian: "An exoskeleton type? Well, I dont hate having this body. However, it can also be pretty inconvenient." Scarlet: "How so? Give me some examples." Jillian: "Rust, power leaks... Not to mention you sink in water." With Lila: Scarlet: "Ah, if it isn't Lila. How are your venomous fangs doing?" Lila: "Wonderfully. Your stinger also seems to be in good health." Scarlet: "Let's afflict a lot of travelers with poison. That way, the sale of antidote grass and full moon grass will go up." Lila: "Fufufuu, I can't stop laughing..." Sonya: "(It's a conspiracy!)" With Vanessa: Scarlet: "Oh, if it isn't the hideous centipede." Vanessa: "The despised scorpion is so full of herself." Scarlet: "What? Why did you say that?!" Vanessa: "You must be blind if you don't understand." Sonya: "All right, stop! Let's be friends, scorpions and centipedes!" Papi: "Be friends with centipedes and scorpions! I caught some, want them?!" Sonya: "Ahhh!! No insects!!" Scarlet: "...We're both despised. Shall we get along?" Vanessa: "Well..." With Rachnee: Rachnee: "Woah, it's a scorpion... You won't sting me right?" Scarlet: "I don't attack people indiscriminately. Aren't you the one with the terrible personality?" Rachnee: "I only attack prey that get caught in my web. It's the perfect defense for monsters." Scarlet: "(I gotta be careful I'm not eaten by this person.)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “If I don't care for my tail…" Scarlet is preparing her tail. “If I don't care for my tail... Ah! Ouch!" Scarlet pricks her finger on her stinger! Scarlet has been paralyzed! “I'm not doing this! I want to play!" Scarlet ran away! But she did not know the way and immediately came back. “Such wonderful sunshine…" Scarlet is laying on the ground, sunbathing. “Someone died?! I-I didn't do it!" Scarlet has found a skeleton! (+1 Skull) Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Insects Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Safina Category:Companions